Tell Me Why
by Arcephys
Summary: L'adresse n'avait jamais été le fort de Néah ; elle le savait. Mais quand même... De là à terminer coincée dans un conduit, avec option "Robots tueurs qui veulent ta peau comme carpette", il y avait des limites. Encore une fois, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir écouté ce type -Mike, c'est ça ?-, au lieu de faire la maligne. Maintenant, elle allait déguster...
1. Chapter 1 : Awoken

Hello~!

Une petite fic' sur Five Nights At Freddy's, parce que je suis obsédée par ce jeu, et que je trouve qu'il en manque cruellement sur ce site.

Concernant l'histoire en elle-même, je l'ai finie, il ne me reste plus qu'à la publier régulièrement. Des explications seront également apportées au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

De plus, je tiens à préciser : il existe de très nombreuses théories sur les jeux, surtout en ce qui concerne l'ordre des événements. Je serais plutôt de l'avis que FNAF 2 se passe bien avant FNAF 1, si on regarde bien l'écran de fin du jeu, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, FNAF 1 se passe bien avant le 2, mais les explications viendront après.

Pour le contenu, je préviens à l'avance : sang, mort, gore. Pas des masses, mais quand même, vous êtes prévenus…

Comme dit dans la présentation, cette fic tourne autour d'un OC, j'ai fait mon possible pour le rendre le moins Mary-Sue possible, j'espère qu'il ne dérangera personne.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**x.O.X.O.x**

D'accord ! D'accord… Peut-être que j'aurais dû écouter ce gars quand il m'avait dit de faire attention. Peut-être que j'aurais dû l'écouter quand il avait parlé de ces robots tueurs au lieu de rigoler en pensant que c'était une blague. Peut-être que j'aurais dû aller chercher ce foutu masque comme il me l'avait conseillé, avant que je lui raccroche au nez, en lui hurlant d'arrêter de se moquer de moi. Et peut-être, je dis bien « peut-être », que j'aurais dû le prendre au sérieux pour cette histoire de robots tueurs, et me barrer loin et vite, comme me le hurlait à présent ma conscience. Sauf que cette dernière s'opposait vivement à mon instinct de survie, qui lui me tonnait de rester dans ce putain de conduit, si je tenais à rester en vie. Pour au moins quinze minutes de plus, quoi… Le temps que cette espèce d'horreur sur pattes ne me retrouve.

Ca faisait bien dix minutes que j'étais planquée dans ce conduit, à me tordre le cou à cause de l'espace extrêmement restreint, mais aussi à pouvoir surveiller les allers et venues des différents robots dans ce qui se trouvait être mon nouveau bureau, mais à l'allure où allaient les choses, il n'allait pas tarder à devenir mon ancien bureau ! Soit pour cause de décès précaire, soit pour démission. Quel imbécile accepterait de revenir passer une seconde nuit dans ce cauchemar éveillé ? Tu m'étonnes qu'ils offraient la place de gardien de nuit au premier venu ! Ca expliquait leur contrat à durée minimale… Autant dire qu'au milieu de ce champ de monstres, mon espérance de vie était aussi limitée qu'une bouteille un soir de Nouvel An.

Je me figeai à l'entente d'un cri, que je n'avais que trop entendu depuis minuit. Plus aucun bruit, je ne bougeai plus un cheveu, j'étais inerte, mais à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, mais je refusais catégoriquement de passer ma tête hors du conduit pour voir s'il s'agissait d'un robot, ou d'un humain. Malheureusement, j'eus la réponse assez vite en entendant l'intrus bouger, ses mouvements étant mécaniques, et beaucoup trop bruyants et stridents.

Je restai un long moment sans bouger, allant même jusqu'à retenir inconsciemment ma respiration, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende s'éloigner. Je soufflai de soulagement, me passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'avais peur comme jamais. Mon cerveau commençait d'ailleurs à visualiser l'avenir, et ces visions se divisaient en deux catégories : celles où je mourrais de différentes manières, et celles où l'on pouvait se délecter des réactions des autres en apprenant ma mort.

Non, non… Pour le moment, il fallait juste que je me concentre sur ma survie. Par chance, j'avais choisis le bon conduit, et j'avais la possibilité de voir l'heure. 4 h 46. Bon… Encore un peu plus d'une heure à tenir… C'était pas non plus la mort, surtout que les vraies emmerdes n'avaient commencées qu'il y a peu de temps. Ça avait commencé avec cette saloperie de poulet. Des trois robots, cette saleté m'avait apparue comme étant la plus sympathique.

Ah grossière erreur. Même si je n'avais pas cru à un seul mot de ce que m'avais dit Mike –son nom m'était revenu maintenant, j'avais pris la décision de vérifier l'ensemble du bâtiment grâce aux caméras, et à la tablette qui m'avaient été fournies. Un premier coup d'œil sur les robots m'avait glacé le sang, leur tête étant orientées en direction de la caméra –j'aurais juré qu'ils la suivaient même. J'avais zappé sans plus de cérémonies, mais vu que les autres pièces ne présentaient rien de spécial, j'en étais revenue à la première caméra. Là, j'avais senti mon sang se geler dans mes veines, mes yeux s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que je m'étais rapprochée de l'écran. Il manquait au poulet ses yeux et son bec, affichant une rangée de dents pointues parfaitement alignées, et ces espèces de points blancs au creux de ses yeux vides. Ajoutez à ça le message sur son bavoir – à savoir « let's party ! », et vous aviez le cocktail parfait pour vous barrer sans demander votre paye. Mais comme j'y tenais, à ma paye…

J'avais zappé, et dégluti en m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil, assez pâle pour s'alerter, mais rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre. Mike avait alors essayé de me rappeler, mais dans ma confusion, je n'avais même pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Au lieu de ça, j'avais juste entendu une espèce de boîte à musique. Elle résonnait tellement fort que je la croyais dans la pièce, mais d'après les caméras, elle se trouvait plus loin. Mike m'avait bien précisé qu'il était vital que je la garde tout le temps allumée, mais évidemment, comme beaucoup de choses à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas écouté, et je ne m'en étais souvenu que bien trop tard. A comprendre : quand la saloperie de marionnette qui devait rester à l'intérieur en gardant la musique constante, était sortie parce que la musique s'était arrêtée, et que la boîte était alors grande ouverte, et béante de toute présence. J'avais bien essayé de chercher cette saleté après, mais impossible de la trouver avec les caméras.

Ajoutez pour encore plus de fun les robots qui s'amusaient à apparaître et à disparaitre au fond du couloir, plus ces espèces d'expériences d'hallucinations ultra réalistes où un ours doré essayait de vous bouffer le visage, et vous finissez par craquer. Je m'étais maudite de m'être réfugiée dans ce conduit comme une idiote, sans lampe torche, sans téléphone, et sans ce putain de masque –apparemment essentiel à ma survie- qui se trouvait sur le porte manteau à à peine quatre mètres de là, mais impossible de mettre le nez dehors pour aller chercher ne serait-ce que l'un de ces objets. J'avais quand même réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant, mais tout tendait à devenir de plus en plus difficile, d'autant plus qu-

-Hello.

Je me figeai. What. What, what, what. WHAT ?!

Je tournai la tête, lentement, comme si ça allait me sauver, et passai un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Je manquai de sursauter, et donc empêchai une collision inévitable avec le haut du conduit en voyant d'où provenait la voix. Une espèce de petit humanoïde, avec de grands yeux, un grand sourire, et surtout une grande capacité à me foutre les jetons se tenait dans mon dos, rampant dans le conduit. Il était immobile, la bouche béante, et me fixait, brandissant fièrement son panneau « balloons ! ». Okay, petit bonhomme flippant tiré d'un univers enfantin, check.

La première question qui me venait à l'esprit : c'est quoi c'truc ? La seconde : comment c'est arrivé ici bordel ?!

Okay, okay, on se calme ! De toute évidence, ça bougeait pas, et ça n'avait pas l'air forcément dangereux… Peut-être que c'était aussi un robot, mais que lui ne me voulait pas de mal…hein ?

Hypothèse niquée quand il se mit à rigoler. Non, non, pas un petit ricanement ou un gloussement d'enfant… Plutôt l'éclat de rire que tu entendais quand un enfant se pétait une barre à côté de tes tympans, ouais !

Oh, bon dieu je le savais que cette saloperie ne pouvait pas être de mon côté ! Rien que ce sourire et ce regard qui te disaient clairement « Tu vas crever, et ce sera de ma faute. » te prévenaient des lustres à l'avance que cette raclure ne t'aiderait pas. Non, à la place, il continuerait de rigoler en te regardant décéder, parce que l'un des robots t'aurait trouvée à cause de son rire débile qui l'aurait ramené vers toi.

Et c'était justement ce que cette peste était en train de faire ! Il rigolait à s'en arracher la glotte, juste pour rameuter l'un de ces robots pour qu'il vienne me faire la peau une bonne fois pour toute !

-Mais ferme-la ! soufflai-je à voix basse.

Rien à faire, cette petite merde continuait de ricaner. Et en plus il se foutait de ma gueule ! Alors là mon con… Ma position accroupie me permettait de lui décrocher un coup dans la mâchoire inférieure, mais bien évidemment, ça ne le fit pas taire pour autant. Je grimaçai, excédée et paniquée à l'idée qu'un robot ne se ramène, mais personne n'avait l'air dans les parages pour le moment. Je jetai quand même une œillade paniquée hors du conduit, et me retournai finalement vers l'humanoïde stupide qui commençait à grave me taper sur le système. J'enlevai ma chemise, et décidai de bâillonner la source du bruit, qui provenait d'un micro placé dans sa gorge. J'attrapai sa tête par l'arrière, et il se décida finalement à bouger, mais je le tenais de manière à ce qu'il ne recule pas. En réponse, il rigola plus fort, et je lui enfonçai ma chemise enroulée dans le fond de la gorge, l'accès ayant été grandement facilité grâce à sa mâchoire béante.

Lorsqu'un bruissement étouffé s'échappa alors de sa gorge, je soupirai d'aise. Enfin du calme… Mais bon, j'allais pas non plus le tenir jusqu'à 6 h… Pour le peu que je me fasse attaquée par un autre robot…

Mais cette saleté était vraiment gênante. Pas dangereux en lui-même, il était chiant sur sa capacité à appeler les autres. Un virus, en somme…

Je me figeai quand même, par peur qu'il ait fini par alerter quelqu'un. Sans le lâcher, je fixai l'entrée du conduit, attendant un évènement qui n'arriva pas. Mais soupirer de soulagement ne me fut pas permis, puisqu'un truc non identifié me sauta au visage en poussant un cri. Par pur réflexe, je poussai un gloussement pathétique, reculai, me cognant la tête contre le plafond du conduit, et m'étalai de tout mon long, essayant tant bien que mal d'arracher ce truc collé à mon visage.

Aïe ! mais attends ! Ce truc griffait ! Il plantait ses griffes dans ma peau pour que je ne le décroche pas ! Putain… Putain, putain, putain ! Mais dégage, saloperie !

Je l'arrachai un bon coup, lâchant un cri. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour moi, mon hurlement avait été couvert par les rires de l'humanoïde, qui avait dû réussir à se défaire de mon bâillon. Saleté, va…

Je me redressai, toujours en tenant la chose qui, faute de pouvoir griffer mes joues, griffait maintenant mes mains, mes bras et presque mes épaules – il avait quand même les bras longs. J'ouvris les yeux, pour faire face à un genre de masque blanc, au corps rayé noir et blanc. La Marionnette, je suppose. Franchement glauque, mais lui au moins ne braillait pas. Tiens, d'ailleurs… Ca me donnait une idée…

Je récupérai le bâillon que venait de me jeter l'insupportable androïde à la tronche, et m'étalai sur la Marionnette pour qu'elle ne me gêne pas dans mes mouvements, mais évidemment, il fallait bien qu'elle continue de griffer, alors du coup, c'était mon ventre et mon dos qui y passaient. Et comme mon haut reprenait sa place dans la gorge de l'humanoïde, ma peau était directement livrée à ses griffes. Le bâillon étant en place, j'attrapai la Marionnette par le masque, la faisant gigoter et lacérer mes mains douloureusement, je l'enfonçai dans le trou béant de la bouche du petit robot –je jurerais que la marionnette venait de tressaillir de dégoût. Bon ! Une bonne chose de faite ! Maintenant les deux pouvaient me foutre la paix ! Dommage que je ne pouvais pas les foutre en dehors du conduit, sous peine de me faire repérer.

Je me retournai, dans l'espoir de voir l'heure, mais la seule chose que je vis fut… Du violet. Du violet partout. Chemise, pantalon, peau, tout. Encore heureux que les dents ne l'étaient pas…

Pour faire court… Un type entièrement violet à l'exception de ses yeux –dégueulassement révulsés- et de son sourire colgate, était accroupi devant le conduit, à me fixer en souriant, comme un vieux pervers. Si je survivais à cette nuit, je me prendrais des vacances clandestines au Tibet, histoire de pouvoir me calmer dans un temple bouddhiste bien loin de cette pizzeria de l'enfer. Amen.

Le seul truc qui me gênait avec lui, c'était, contrairement aux autres, son inactivité. Entre le premier qui ne bougeait pas trop, mais qui emmerdait le monde à rigoler comme un autiste, la marionnette qui bougeait sans arrêt, et qui allait pas tarder à me vider de mon sang à force de me taillader comme une taureau de corrida, et maintenant ce gars bizarre qui passait son temps à me fixer comme un psychopathe… D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était-il là, au juste ?

Un long moment passa sans que l'un ne parle, juste en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux –facile pour lui, y'avait que ça ! Je ne savais pas vraiment, pour ma part, si j'avais envie d'engager un semblant de conversation. Certes, des trois, voire même de tous ceux que j'ai rencontré ici, il semblait le plus proche d'un être humain, mais ce sourire qu'il avait me dissuadait de toute envie de lui adresser la parole. Et sa présence m'apportait quelques gênes : la première, j'étais presque à poils, face à un mec qui a l'air aussi sain qu'un sérial killer après une boucherie générale dans un jardin d'enfants. Deuxièmement, le simple fait qu'il soit accroupi devant le conduit : soit il était de mon côté, alors il allait se faire tuer à rester là devant comme un imbécile heureux, soit il n'était pas de mon côté, chose plus probable vu sa tronche, et là, j'étais dans la merde parce que ça revenait exactement à la même chose qu'avec ce crétin de gamin robot, vu qu'il allait finir par rameuter les robots dans ma direction !

-Euh… Vous auriez une veste ?

Bien joué, cerveau. Bien joué… Pour toute réponse, l'autre continue de me fixer en souriant, comme si ma question était passée par son nez, et pas par ses oreilles. Z'êtes sûrs qu'il était encore vivant ?

Apparemment oui, puisqu'il ricana, et pencha la tête sur le côté comme… Oui, oui, comme un autiste. Tous tarés ici…

-En effet, tu sembles en avoir bien besoin, répondit-il d'une voix basse et profonde.

Et le tout sans bouger, s'il vous plait ! A comprendre, « Oui j'ai vu, mais compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, tu te démerdes ma petite, moi, j'ai juste envie de te voir galérer. ». Trou de b- !

Il fouilla dans sa poche, pendant que je le fixai gravement, alertée à chacun de ses mouvements, comme si j'avais peur qu'il ne sorte un couteau ou un flingue de sa poche. Presque… Un taser. Je tressaillis, et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le conduit, même si dans le fond, je savais déjà que c'était foutu.

-Minute, fillette !

Et histoire de ponctuer sa phrase, un ovni cogna ma tête avec violence, certes réduite, mais quand même… Je grimaçai, et tournai ma tête dans sa direction. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, me faisant tressaillir, et baissa la tête, m'obligeant à en faire de même. Dans mon dos se trouvait le taser qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt dans les mains. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'avait aidée, mais surtout à quoi ça allait bien pouvoir me servir face à des trucs qui ne ressentaient même pas la douleur.

-Ce sont des robots, si tu les électrocutes, tu vas les court-circuiter, explique-t-il calmement.

Ah, bien vu Sherlock. Je lâchai l'espèce de chimère que j'avais créée en enfonçant l'un dans l'autre, et attrapai le taser en vitesse. Je tentai de le régler rapidement, mais croyez bien que d'une main, c'était compliqué. Finalement, j'éloignai les deux monstres de moi, appuyai sur la sécurité, et plantai le taser sur le côté de la gorge de l'humanoïde, qui sembla glapir, avant de tomber raide. Dans sa bouche, la Marionnette continuait de gigoter, et reçut donc en cadeau pour mes futures cicatrices un bon coup dans l'arrière-train. Pareillement au premier, elle cessa de bouger, se laissant totalement retomber, mais néanmoins toujours coincée dans la bouche du gamin. Je ne m'autorisai à souffler que quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir eu la certitude qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas tout de suite.

Mais bien évidemment, comme depuis le début de la nuit ici, les pauses ne sont que de courte durée, et à peine eussé-je soufflé que du bruit se fit à l'entrée du conduit. Ayant temporairement oublié la présence de l'autre, je me retournai vivement, mais il s'était juste contenté d'entrer dans le conduit pour s'y loger, me faisant signe de faire moins de bruit. Je fronçai les sourcils, dépassée. Mais c'était quoi ce type, bordel ? Il était de mon côté ou pas, au final ?

Il se redressa, et se cala à côté de moi, soupirant, pendant que je me mettais en boule un peu plus loin. Pour moi, c'était toujours un psychopathe, quand bien même il m'avait aidée, alors mieux valait ne pas se trouver trop près de lui, si en plus j'étais toujours sans chemise. Evidemment, elle était maintenant coincée entre la gorge du robot et la marionnette que j'y avais enfoncée. Ma vie était une vraie blague…

-Mais c'est quoi tout ce bordel… ? soufflai-je, plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

-Tu acceptes un job sans savoir ce qui t'attend, t'aurais dû prévoir, idiote…, répliqua l'autre sur le même ton, bien qu'un peu sarcastique.

Je lui jetai un regard noir, qu'il accusa sans ciller. A croire que rien n'atteignait ce gars…

-Forcément ! Comme si j'allais croire un malade qui me dit que la pizzeria est infestée de robots tueurs !

-Comme quoi, tu aurais mieux fait, au lieu de faire la maligne…

Encore ce ton sarcastique… Oh, il commençait à me gonfler, celui-là…

-Et comment j'aurais pu prévoir ? On croise pas des pizzerias hantée tous les jours, à ce qu'il me semble !

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules, et tourna la tête vers la sortie du conduit, regardant l'heure.

-De toute manière… T'es qui, toi ? Il me semblait être seule dans la pizzeria après minuit… Et à ce que je sache, il n'y a qu'un seul gardien de nuit.

Cette fois, il sourit franchement, comme si le sarcasme était passé pour laisser place à de la moquerie enfantine, rien d'agressif en soi.

-Tu n'es pas unique tu sais ? Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, un vieil ami m'a appelé, parce qu'une idiote qui venait de prendre le job de gardien de nuit n'avait pas pris au sérieux ses avertissements, et que, de toute évidence, elle allait crever.

Un vieil ami ? Mike, peut-être ?

-Mais si c'est vrai, comment tu es rentré ?

-J'ai travaillé ici pendant longtemps, Honey, je connais l'endroit mieux que personne. C'est pour ça que je vais te dire qu'à l'avenir, ne te cache plus dans les conduits, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Tiens, on était passé du statut d' « idiote » à « honey » ? Sainte mère de d-…

-Deux choses : la première, stop avec ces surnoms dégueulasses, grimaçai-je, le faisant ricaner. Deuxièmement… « A l'avenir » ? Même pas en rêve. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, il est hors de question que je remette les pieds ici !

Il sembla surpris, pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté comme un idiot. Remarque, ça l'aidait peut-être à connecter ses deux neurones comme ça.

-Pourquoi ça, Darlin' ?

Je tiquai en entendant cet imbécile continuer avec ses surnoms débiles, mais cette fois, je passai à côté, sa question m'ayant horripilé au plus haut point. Je l'agrippai par le col, geste qu'il ne vit pas venir en vue du regard surpris qu'il me lança, et me fit violence pour ne pas hurler :

-Peut-être parce que TOUT dans cette pizzeria veut ma mort, et que je ne suis pas suicidaire au point de vouloir rester une seule nuit de plus ici ! C'est déjà un miracle d'avoir survécu cette nuit !

-Ne parle pas trop vite, il reste encore une demi-heure, grimaça-t-il.

Il se dégagea de ma prise d'un revers de bras plutôt calme, sans aucune violence, et continua :

-Je trouve que tu abandonnes un peu vite… Mike a passé cinq mois ici, avant d'être muté à la sécurité de jour.

-Et alors ? Peut-être que Mike était plus doué que moi, tout simplement ! Peut-être que lui n'a pas passé ses nuits caché dans un conduit !

-Forcément, il savait que c'était pas une bonne idée, fit-il remarquer.

Je me figeai, et lui lançai un regard désabusé, mais il ricana une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi stupidement que d'habitude. Et genre, moi j'étais la reine des bouffonnes d'avoir essayé de sauver ma peau, c'est ça qu'il était en train d'essayer de me faire comprendre ?

-Bref… Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre : tant que tout le monde agira comme toi et fuira à cause de la peur, la situation ne s'arrangera pas.

Je restai muette face à son explication, soucieuse, puis finis par lui demander :

-Tu me demandes quoi, au final ? D'être celle qui fera bouger les choses ?

-T'es une comique, toi…, grinça-t-il, ayant retrouvé de son mordant. Ne te crois pas plus importante que tu ne l'es.

Je me tétanisai à l'entente de ces mots. Le ton était presque agressif, tranchant. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à me casser, simplement et durement. Mais il me fixa quelque secondes, puis soupira en secouant la tête.

-Mike a essayé de faire changer les choses ici, il s'est intéressé à ce qu'il s'était passé, il a essayé de comprendre. Et il aurait pu régler l'affaire, mais sa mutation de jour ne lui a pas permis de poursuivre dans ses recherches, ni de conclure toute cette histoire.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? répétai-je.

-Tu penses peut-être que les robots se sont mis à tuer des gens comme ça, pour le fun ? raya-t-il, mesquin.

-Des tueurs dégénérés, ça existe…, contrai-je.

-Je te l'accorde, admit-il alors en haussant les épaules.

Puis il resta muet, sans plus d'explications. Evidemment, ça ne fit qu'accroître ma curiosité, mais j'avais le pressentiment que j'allais me faire envoyer sur les roses si je cherchais à avoir plus d'explications. Oh, et puis merde, hein ? C'était ma vie qui était en jeu, là !

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ces robots en viennent à tuer tout le monde ?

Il sourit, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, avant de m'adresser un regard énigmatique, et conclut :

-Ca, c'est à toi de le découvrir.

Devant mon air blasé, il éclata ouvertement de rire, et compléta :

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est triste si je te dis tout du premier coup ? Un peu de mystère rend les choses plus drôles !

-On doit pas avoir le même sens du mot « drôle », je pense…, fis-je remarqué, affligée.

-Ca t'obligera à revenir la nuit prochaine, Sweety, gloussa-t-il en se glissant hors du conduit.

Je grimaçai, autant pour la remarque que pour le surnom, et soupirai en repensant à si oui ou non, je devais revenir demain ou pas. Je secouai la tête, remettant les questions pour plus tard, et fis mine de le suivre, mais il me stoppa de la main.

-Oh non, toi, tu restes là-dedans… Ces animatroniques me haïssent, mais moi au moins, j'y suis habitué. Contente-toi de rester planquée au fond du conduit, il ne te reste qu'un quart d'heure à tenir.

-Alors pourquoi toi tu t'en vas ? Tu vas te faire tuer.

-Disons que théoriquement, j'ai strictement rien à foutre ici, ricana-t-il, comme fier de sa connerie. Si on me trouve ici, je me fais arrêter illico. Et autant te dire que je suis facilement grillable.

J'allais pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il disparut après s'être relevé, me laissant en plan avec mes questions. Mais surtout, j'avais l'impression d'être plus vulnérable que jamais. Allons donc… Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver cette fois ? Le lapin avec la moitié de la tronche défoncée ? Le renard taré qui court dans les couloirs ? L'ours psychopathe ?

Peu après, un cri strident résonna dans le couloir, me glaçant le sang, et des bruits de courses, de coups et de portes se firent entendre. Même si ce gars semblait être un enfoiré fini, je n'étais pas une connasse au point de vouloir sa mort.

Je soupirai, et penchai ma tête en arrière, inspirant lentement. Non… J'allais pas mourir ce soir. Il était presque 6 h, j'allais bientôt pouvoir souffler, quand les cuisiniers allaient revenir. De toute manière, Mike avait bien précisé que les robots se figeaient à partir de 6 h ? Autrement dit, ils devaient forcément revenir à leur position initiale avant ladite heure. Donc, je pouvais sortir avant.

Je jetai un regard à ma droite, et grimaçai. Evidemment, j'allais avoir des problèmes à cause de ces deux-là… Non seulement j'en avais bousillé un, mais les deux étaient court-circuités. J'allais probablement me faire engueulée. Bah, pas grave… Au moins, j'étais en vie.

-Hey !

Je sursautai vivement, claquant ma tête contre le plafond du conduit, encore une fois. Ca commençait à me fatiguer, soit dit en passant… Encore un peu et j'allais avoir la forme de mon crâne imprimé dans le métal du conduit.

Je jetai un regard vers la sortie du conduit tout en frottant ma tête, quelque peu soucieuse, et tombai sur un homme, plutôt jeune, dans la vingtaine, et vêtu d'un costume de sécurité. Sur le blason doré de son costume, un nom qui fit manquer à mon cœur un battement : Mike.

Sur le moment, j'ai bien cru que j'allais pleurer. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, ma gorge s'était serrée brutalement pour retenir le sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater, en même temps que mes mains tremblaient de peur, de joie, de douleur, de panique ? Je ne savais pas…

Sans plus attendre, je me jetai hors du conduit en rampant presque, et me jetai sur lui. Il accusa sans ciller, posant une main sur ma tête, alors que j'essayai difficilement de me calmer contre lui. Enfin… La nuit était enfin finie, et j'étais en vie… Il fallait que je décompresse, maintenant, que je remette en ordre dans ma caboche tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais j'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, et d'un autre côté, je me demandais si les réponses n'allaient pas plus m'enfoncer dans cette affaire, et au final, finir par signer mon arrêt de mort.

-Oh mon… Il faut que tu ailles te faire soigner ! fit-il en remontant une main devant son visage, sur laquelle mon sang coulait lentement.

J'inspirai profondément, et me redressai lentement, pour secouer la tête.

-C'est pas la peine, c'est juste des égratignures… Au lieu de ça, j'aurais plutôt des questions.

Il grimaça, histoire de me faire comprendre que ça n'allait pas être possible, et soupira.

-Pas maintenant. Je dois prendre mon service dans dix minutes, et je pense que ces dix minutes ne vont servir qu'à réparer l'animatronique que tu as cassé.

Je baissai les yeux, comme honteuse d'un geste qui n'avait été fait que dans le but de sauver ma peau. Ridicule, en somme.

Il sourit doucement, et se pencha dans le conduit pour en ressortir les deux carcasses encastrées. La tête qu'il tira en voyant la marionnette enfoncée dans la bouche du premier réussit à m'arracher un sourire, malgré le stress encore bien présent dans ma tête, mais je commençais lentement à me détendre. Mike gloussa en me montrant la Marionnette, commentant :

-J'avoue que l'idée m'avait plusieurs fois tentée…

Je souris, pendant qu'il séparait les deux monstres, et repris la chemise qu'il venait de récupérer en haussant un sourcil, étonné. J'enfilai la chemise chiffonnée, et soupirai en m'asseyant sur le bureau, pendant que Mike réparait l'espèce d'horreur qui avait tenté de me faire tuer. Les dix minutes passèrent silencieusement, pendant que Mike réparait mes… dommages collatéraux, je me contentai d'observer un peu plus le bureau, essayant de noter des détails qui pourraient m'aider lors de la prochaine nuit. Si je revenais, bien sûr…

C'était bien évidemment inutile de poser des questions maintenant, jamais je n'aurais de réponses complètes et concrètes, et ça me perturberait plus que si je ne savais rien. Alors, pour une fois, autant la boucler…

Les dix minutes passées, Mike se tourna vers moi, et me lança :

-Je finis mon service à 16 h, on se retrouvera à 21 h, le temps que tu te reposes et que tu ailles soigner tes plaies. Ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour reparler de tout ça, et de répondre à tes questions. Rendez-vous devant la porte de secours.

Oh maman… Donc revenir n'était pas une option, mais une obligation. Je baissai les yeux, et tombai sur le visage moqueur de l'humanoïde, déclenchant la crispation immédiate de ma mâchoire. J'en avais pas fini avec toi…

**x.O.X.O.x**

Voilà... Si vous avez des avis, des commentaires, faites-m 'en part ! Evidemment, je me retiendrai de vous crachez le speech habituel de "Les commentaires doivent être constructifs, surtout s'ils sont négatifs" ; je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour le savoir...

Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2 : Dancin' Like a Puppet

Evidemment, je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Avec les séquelles que je venais d'obtenir, -et gratuitement s'il-vous-plait !-, aucune chance que je puisse rester dans une pièce seule, et dans le noir complet. Rien que le fait de devoir passer plusieurs heures seule chez moi me terrifiait, j'avais dû passer le reste de la journée chez un ami, qui m'avait aidée pour mes plaies. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas dit un seul mot concernant pourquoi je ressemblais à un kébab, pour la simple et bonne raison que, de toute manière, il ne m'aurait pas crue.

Et me revoilà devant cette pizzeria de l'enfer. Je sentais tout mon corps frémir, rien qu'en voyant ces trois saloperies de robots sur l'affiche publicitaire placardée fièrement à côté de la porte. J'aurais dû me sentir fatiguée à cause de tout ce temps passé sans dormir, mais l'adrénaline que me procurait l'endroit suffisait à me maintenir éveillée, mais allez savoir si j'allais réussir à passer une nouvelle nuit ici. J'attendais juste les explications de Mike, pour espérer m'en sortir mieux que la nuit précédente.

Justement, je le voyais arriver, à une dizaine de mètres. Etrangement, mon cœur cognait contre ma poitrine, bien que je ne me sentais pas effrayée ou angoissée le moins du monde par sa présence. Alors, peut-être était-ce seulement l'angoisse d'avoir les réponses à mes questions.

Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, il soupira lourdement, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, et enfonça ses clés dans la serrure de la porte, l'ouvrant facilement.

-On sera mieux à l'intérieur. L'histoire risque d'être longue, alors mieux vaut être au chaud, expliqua-t-il.

J'hochai simplement la tête pour approuver, et le suivis à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière moi, et posa son manteau sur la petite table de la loge, tirant une chaise pour s'y laisser tomber. Il me jeta un regard, et m'invita à en faire de même je m'exécutai donc, sans un mot. Maintenant face à lui, il soutint mon regard, attendant que je pose mes questions. Le seul problème étant évidemment que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de par où commencer. J'avais l'impression que même trois heures ne suffiraient pas à faire la lumière sur le sujet.

-Je ne pensais même pas que tu reviendrais, pour être sincère, fit-il, rompant le silence.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il comprit vite, et souffla en baissant les yeux : moi non plus, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi j'étais revenue. J'aurais très bien pu repartir sans un mot chez mes parents, et chercher un autre boulot, loin d'ici, de ces robots dégénérés, et j'aurais sans doute fini par oublier toute cette histoire petit à petit. Mais non. A la place d'une vie saine et bien construite, j'avais préféré l'option « suicide rapide et douloureux », en remettant les pieds dans cette maudite pizzeria. Par respect pour Mike, ou simplement parce que je savais que je ne serais pas foutue de trouver un autre boulot ? Allez savoir…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici pour que ces robots veuillent nous tuer, Mike ? demandai-je finalement.

Il me fixa un moment, considérant ma question, et cherchant certainement un début à des explications qui promettaient d'être longues. Au bout d'une minute passé terré dans le silence, il se lança :

-Avant que cette pizzeria ne soit construite, il y en a eu une autre, une première. Ça remonte à trois ans de ça. Comme celle-ci, elle possédait la particularité d'avoir des robots pour divertir les enfants. Ces robots, ce sont ici les plus vieux et les plus abimés. Tu les as sûrement vus ?

-Peut-être, fis-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai eu tellement peur que je n'ai pas bien fait la différence entre chacun d'eux. Je me souviens bien des trois qui sont sur cette affiche, d'une espèce de renard, et des deux d'hier.

-Le renard en fait partie. C'est Foxy. Les trois autres, ce sont les formes plus vieilles et plus disloquées des trois de l'affiche, expliqua-t-il en désignant ladite affiche. Ces quatre-là ont été la raison de la fermeture de la première pizzeria, bien que la cause « officielle » soit sanitaire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, le stoppant dans son élan.

-Attends, tu veux dire que les meurtres datent d'il y a beaucoup plus longtemps ?

-Bien plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Même moi je ne pourrais pas dater les premiers meurtres, mais j'étais encore enfant quand ça a commencé. Le premier restaurant était très vieux, tu sais ?

Question rhétorique je ne répondis pas, et attendis qu'il poursuive. Il resta un moment muet, passant des yeux las sur les dessins qui nous entouraient, avant de finalement reprendre :

-J'ai travaillé dans l'ancienne pizzeria peu avant qu'elle ne ferme. J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui poussait les robots à attaquer les gardiens, et je suis tombé sur des dossiers intéressants.

Il se leva alors, et ouvrit un casier plus loin, en sortant une pile de dossiers. Il les posa sur la table, et les poussa jusqu'à moi. Par curiosité, je lui jetai un regard suspicieux, mais ses yeux me poussaient à regarder les documents. Rien que le premier titre que je vis m'horrifia : « Cinq enfants disparus, la Pizzeria inculpée dans l'affaire ». Oh oh… Ça sentait vraiment pas bon, ça…

Je levai les yeux vers Mike pour plus d'explications, mais il secoua la tête.

-Si je t'explique dans les détails, ça prendrait trop de temps. Je ne suis pas supposé être là, je te rappelle. Je te les confie pour le moment, tu prendras le temps de les lire toute à l'heure.

J'acquiesçai par politesse, mais les questions qui ressortaient de ce simple titre me brûlaient la gorge. Je voulais lui demander, je voulais savoir. Mais mes réponses se trouvaient dans ces documents, et comme me l'avait dit ce gars la nuit dernière, je devais être patiente, si je voulais avoir des réponses.

-Lorsque la Pizzeria a été réouverte, ils ont décidé de changer les animatroniques. Les anciens ont été délaissés, au profit de nouveaux. Evidemment, ça n'a strictement rien changé au fait que les meurtres ont continué. Pire même : ils se sont aggravés. La moyenne de survie d'un gardien est passée d'une semaine à trois jours.

-Plus de robots, plus de meurtres ? tentai-je, troublée.

-Précisément. Mais je n'ai jamais pu aller plus loin. J'étais doué pour leur résister, mais pas pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, à vrai dire, avec ma mutation.

-C'était voulu ?

Il me jeta un regard dépité, mais en même temps, j'avais l'impression que la rage n'était pas loin non plus.

-Non. J'ai été le seul jusqu'à aujourd'hui à avoir survécu aussi longtemps, et à toujours être en vie. J'étais, et suis toujours le mieux placé pour savoir comment ces robots fonctionnent. Mais la direction a eu peur que je mette mon nez dans leurs affaires, et la seule chose qu'ils veulent, c'est que la pizzeria perdure. Ils se moquent bien de ce qui peut arriver aux gardiens de nuit. Tu penses bien que s'ils avaient vraiment voulu les protéger, ils auraient fourni bien plus de matériel que ça pour se défendre face à des robots ?

Effectivement. Une lampe torche et un masque, c'est le strict minimum pour se protéger. Voire même du foutage de gueule gratuit.

-Ils ont eu peur que je ne fasse couler leur business, alors ils m'ont éloigné des animatroniques, en me faisant travailler de jour. Evidemment, je n'ai normalement pas le droit d'être là la nuit, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider tout le temps.

-Mais depuis le temps, personne n'a eu l'idée de les dénoncer ? Que font les gens qui ont travaillé ici ?

Là, il se tendit, et resta un long moment sans parler. Je n'osai même pas l'interrompre, ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement l'état de son esprit à ce moment-là : torturé, désemparé, coupable. Comme s'il se reprochait quelque chose, un drame qu'il n'avait pu empêcher.

-La plupart sont repartis après la première nuit, promettant de taire les faits en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent. D'autres sont devenus fous. Et personne ne croit un fou qui parle de robots tueurs. Et pour les autres, tu dois t'en douter…

Je n'ajoutai rien. Morts. Encore un truc qui avait été caché. Tu m'étonnes que l'endroit était hanté si autant de gens se faisaient tuer ici.

-Enfin, tu verras tout ça dans les articles que je t'ai donnés. Il reste peu de temps, je vais t'expliquer comment te défendre face aux différents robots.

x.O.X.O.x

23 h 30. Dans trente minutes, le carnage recommencerait. Bon, cette fois, grâce aux conseils de Mike, j'y étais mieux préparée, j'avais bien pensé à prendre la masque, et par pure mesure de sécurité, le taser que m'avait donné ce type bizarre hier était dans ma poche, juste au cas où. Autant il me rendait invulnérable face à « Billy », comme appeler Mike ce foutu gamin aux ballons, mais aussi face à la Marionnette, autant face aux animatroniques comme Bonnie ou Foxy, son utilité était aussi essentielle qu'une piqûre de guêpe sur un humain. Ça faisait mal cinq minutes, mais après, il revenait bien vite à la charge, pour te latter méchamment la gueule.

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le siège, prenant les dossiers que m'avait filés Mike, et entamé la lecture. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais y trouver, mais il fallait que je sache pour faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

…

Seigneur… Je m'y attendais un peu, mais le choc restait bien présent. Cinq gamins portés « disparus » après un anniversaire à la pizzeria. L'ancienne, bien sûr. Si les journaux locaux ne donnaient pas plus de détails, des articles pêchés dans des journaux moins officiels offraient des visions bien plus cauchemardesques que de simples disparitions. Des membres humains retrouvés encastrés dans les robots, en état de décomposition avancée. Mais aussi l'inculpation de l'un des employés à l'époque, qui se serait déguisé en robot, pour amener les enfants dans une pièce, soi-disant pour une surprise, avant de les tuer. Toutes ces informations venaient de prétendus témoins, mais le caractère officieux des journaux rendait les informations à prendre avec du recul.

Remarque, si des gamins avaient réellement été tués ici, et encastrés dans les costumes des robots, ça expliquerait que les animatroniques soient possédés, et qu'ils cherchaient à se venger. Et si, comme le clamait les articles, le tueur était un ancien garde, il était donc plus que logique que les enfants cherchaient à se venger des gardiens en spécificité, et donc plus la nuit que le jour.

Bon, bah j'étais pas dans la merde, avec ça. N'empêche que ça n'expliquait pas les autres robots possédés. Si cinq gamins étaient morts, alors au mieux, cinq robots étaient possédés. Mais là, je devais faire face à dix robots, donc ça incluait d'autres esprits, ou que les esprits pouvaient passer d'un robot à l'autre. Ca expliquerait pourquoi ils ne bougeaient pas tous en même temps. Mais dans ce cas, où placer la théorie de Mike sur la conscience propre ?

Mes yeux glissèrent sur l'horloge, provoquant un grincement de mes dents. Déjà minuit… J'avais passé du temps à éplucher ces dossiers, et maintenant, une nouvelle soirée de l'horreur commençait. Haut les cœurs !

C'était maintenant que les conseils de Mike allaient prendre toute leur importance. Premièrement, la boîte à musique : toujours la laisser allumée pour que la Marionnette reste à l'intérieur, car était l'un des seuls animatroniques à pouvoir attaquer de nulle part, même si le masque était porté. Tu m'étonnes, il m'avait même attaquée dans un conduit.

D'ailleurs, pareil pour les conduits : dès que l'un des robots mettait son nez dedans, le masque. Sinon, cette saloperie de BB allait me les briser, rester dans la salle, et appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent me casser méchamment la gueule. Donc hors de question de laisser cette saloperie rentrer dans mon bureau.

Pour les autres, il fallait juste se contenter d'enfiler le masque au bon moment, et de ne plus bouger.

Théoriquement, ça pouvait le faire. Je pouvais tenir. Et compléter tout ce que Mike avait accompli. Pouvoir enfin trouver ce que ces esprits voulaient vraiment, et leur faire foutre le camp.

La mélodie de la boîte se fit entendre dans l'autre pièce, me faisant agripper la tablette pour la remonter avant la fin. Bon, malheureusement, la boîte à musique se déchargeait assez vite, il fallait absolument que j'y fasse attention.

-Quand même revenue, au final ? fit une voix moqueuse dans mon dos.

Bizarrement, je ne sursautai même pas, comme si j'avais pris l'habitude de l'entendre ricaner, même si sa présence ne représentait qu'une demi-heure de ma vie à peine. Je me tournai, tranquillement, prenant soin de vérifier l'un des conduits au passage, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le gars d'hier. Toujours aussi violet, d'ailleurs. Comme quoi, c'était vraiment pas une blague.

-Ouais, Mike a réussi à me convaincre de rester.

Pour toute réponse, il pouffa légèrement, avant de venir s'asseoir nonchalamment sur mon bureau, s'attirant un regard noir de ma part. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que ce gars se foutait de ma gueule.

-Mais il me semblait que tu n'avais pas le droit d'être ici, en plus d'être littéralement haï par les animatroniques… T'es suicidaire de te pointer ici comme ça ?

-Tout le monde vient de partir, alors personne ne sera au courant, _n'est-ce-pas_ ?

J'aurais pu me dire habituée à ce ton moqueur qu'il employait tout le temps, mais là, ses mots tenaient plus de la menace froide que d'une certitude à confirmer. Autrement dit, j'avais plutôt intérêt à la fermer sur sa venue ici, sinon… Et sinon quoi ? Aucune idée, mais vu l'air de taré qu'il affichait, je n'avais aucune envie de m'y intéresser plus que ça. J'étais en train de jouer ma vie contre des robots, pas la peine non plus de me risquer face à ce type détraqué.

-Et je te l'ai dit la dernière fois : je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller face à eux.

-Ouais, ça s'est entendu hier ! Bien joué, la discrétion ! grinçai-je.

-Une simple erreur de calcul, contra-t-il en ricanant comme à son habitude.

Je n'insistai pas, et remontai une nouvelle fois la boîte à musique, la Marionnette menaçant de s'en échapper à tout instant. Par mesure de sécurité, je vérifiai rapidement les autres caméras, mais tout était à sa place. Du moins, pour le moment.

-J'espère que tes erreurs de calcul ne m'amèneront pas un animatronique dans la gueule, fis-je remarquer.

-Je ne comptais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, de toute manière, répliqua-t-il.

Il fit mine de tourner le dos, mais je l'arrêtai par le poignet. Il se retourna, me dardant un regard moqueur :

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point, Dear ?

-N'y compte pas, rétorquai-je, blasée. Je ne sais juste pas ton nom.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, alors ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le lâchai, me renfonçant dans mon siège en soufflant. Ce gars était vraiment impossible… Comment Mike pouvait le supporter ?

-Je m'appelle Vincent, Miss, lâcha-t-il en passant devant le bureau, juste avant de quitter la pièce, aussi silencieusement que lorsqu'il était rentré.

Je gardai les yeux braqué sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité du couloir mais même une fois qu'il ne fut plus visible, je restai concentrée sur le fond noir, fronçant les sourcils. Pire qu'impossible, ce type était surtout incompréhensible, mais aussi imprévisible. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à quoi servaient ce genre d'interventions, mais c'était surtout ses paroles qui restaient un grand mystère pour moi. On aurait dit que tout ce qu'il disait cachait un double sens, une information à dégoter. A moins que ce ne soit l'impression qu'il voulait donner, sans qu'il n'ait quoi que ce soit à cacher. Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle avec Mike…

Une nouvelle fois, je remontai la boîte à musique, et me figeai en voyant un câble bouger derrière l'encadrement de la porte face à moi. Je baissai précautionneusement le masque sur mon visage, et posai la tablette sur mes genoux, attendant la suite.

Et autant dire que j'ai eu raison. Peu après, une tête passa la porte, allongée par un long câble métallique qui lui servait de cou. Tête de renard blanc et rose, corps déstructuré qui passait par le plafond : Mangle. Bon, j'avais juste à la boucler et à plus bouger, et tout se passerait bien.

Sa main passa la porte, s'accrochant au fil de la lampe, et son corps suivit, se balançant dangereusement. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. Je faisais quoi, maintenant ? Cette saloperie était rentrée, et visiblement, elle avait l'intention de m'inspecter avant de penser à repartir, et la boîte à musique commençait déjà à se vider.

Sa tête s'approcha lentement de moi, je faisais mon maximum pour éviter de bouger, mais mes mains serrées contre mes cuisses ne cessaient de trembler, et je suppliais n'importe quelle entité cosmique pour que le robot ne le vit pas. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte sous le masque, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer. Ma tête tournait, faisant tout tanguer autour de moi, et je priais pour que Mangle ne se soit pas aperçue de la supercherie, et qu'elle n'essaye pas de me tuer presto.

Mais non. Fallait croire que j'étais bel et bien restée immobile malgré mon malaise, puisqu'elle recula doucement, et sortit par le conduit, dans une lenteur épouvantable. Je ne m'autorisai à bouger qu'après plusieurs secondes, me ruant sur la tablette pour remonter la boîte à musique, qui menaçait de libérer cette saleté de Marionnette. Juste à temps, visiblement, étant donné que ladite poupée commençait déjà à se tortiller gaiement hors de sa boîte, prête à venir me rompre le cou –il devait m'en vouloir pour le coup de taser d'hier. Instantanément, la boîte se referma sur lui, et l'emprisonna pour encore un moment.

Je me laissai retomber dans mon fauteuil, soufflant, et ôtai le masque. Mike m'avait précisé que si je le gardais trop longtemps, les robots comme Foxy finiraient par découvrir l'arnaque qui se tramait derrière tout ça.

Un coup de lampe dans le couloir d'en face, vérification des deux conduits. Bon, pour le moment, j'étais tranquille. Il fallait juste que je me concentre sur les bruits autour de moi, et principalement en provenance des conduits.

Je n'osai même pas continuer mes recherches avec les documents légués par Mike, de peur de me faire surprendre en pleine lecture, et surtout d'être déconcentrée de la boîte à musique.

Alors voilà, je devais juste attendre comme un gland sur une chaise, à écouter des robots ramper comme des larves dans des conduits, jusqu'à 6 heures ? Et il n'était qu'une heure à peine… Dieu que j'allais m'amuser !

Je sursautai à l'entente de bruit dans le conduit gauche, et me figeai. Dans la panique, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Evidemment, il fallait que je mette le masque, et attende que le robot passe et s'en aille, mais bizarrement, avec la pression, toutes mes pensées se mélangeaient, pour donner vie à un bordel incompréhensible, dans lequel je n'arrivais même pas à retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule des consignes de survie de Mike. Bien joué cerveau.

Je secouai ma tête, espérant remettre de l'ordre dans ce bordel. Eh bah, croyez-le ou non, mais ça avait marché. J'abaissai en vitesse le masque, et m'immobilisai, le regard braqué sur le conduit, paniquée. Allons donc, ça allait être quoi, cette fois ? Le lapin bleu, le poulet flippant ?

Perdu. J'eus un sourire mesquin sous mon masque en voyant se pointer cette saloperie de Balloon Boy. Contrairement à Mangle, il ne m'impressionnait pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas. Mangle était terrifiante, borgne, et détraquée. Ce gamin était insupportable, chiant, et tête à claques. Là, j'avais plus envie de me lever et d'aller lui coller un bon coup de pied au cul, plutôt que de rester plantée là comme une idiote à le regarder sourire bêtement.

Il sortit du conduit, silencieux, et se tourna plusieurs fois, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Et allez, en plus de ça, il était con comme un manche.

Brusquement, il se figea, et sa tête se braqua à 180°, dans un craquement répugnant, et il me fixa un long moment, sans bouger ni rire. Yeurk… Il avait presque réussi à me faire peur, ce con. Il fit pivoter son corps pour redevenir un minimum raccord, et s'approcha de mon bureau, pour se planter devant, sans jamais me lâcher des yeux.

Je n'osai même plus cligner des yeux. J'avais peur que ce stupide morpion ne me fasse repérer une nouvelle fois. Oh que non… Je n'allais quand même pas manquer de mourir à cause de ce stupide môme ?

Mais barre-toi ! Arrête de me narguer et fous le camp ! Et en plus de ça, la boîte à musique qui commençait grave à urger… Dégage, Billy !

Et comme par un heureux hasard, il tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce par l'entrée principale, comme s'il ne faisait que passer. Dès que le noir l'eut englouti, je me jetai sur la tablette pour remonter à temps la boîte à musique. Et allez ! L'autre Marionnette qui me narguait en sortant lentement de la boîte, avec ce sourire de taré qui te faisait comprendre que si tu avais le malheur de la laisser sortir, t'étais mort.

Je soufflai, fatiguée. Le sommeil commençait à manquer, et toutes ces histoires m'épuisaient au plus haut point. Mais j'avais l'impression que le stress partait petit à petit. Le sentiment de gérer se faisait ressentir, grâce aux précieux conseils de Mike. Peut-être que j'arriverais à passer la nuit toute seule, cette fois ? J'osais juste espérer…

x.O.X.O.x

Bonnie, casse-toi, par pitié. Va-t'en ! Ca fait cinq minutes que tu squattes le bureau, faut se barrer, maintenant !

Il était 5 h 45, et le reste de la nuit s'était plutôt passé tranquillement. Une visite de Chica, deux de Mangle –elle m'adorait- et une de Toy Bonnie, qui m'aurait d'ailleurs apparu comme un affreux vantard ignoble s'il avait été humain. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je le trouvais si gênant, mais rien que son regard suintait la provoque. Encore un qu'il allait falloir que je me retienne de frapper.

Mais là, c'était l'ancien Bonnie qui était venu me faire une petite visite, histoire de savoir si ça allait, tout ça, tout ça… Mais par rapport aux autres, il était grand. Très grand, même. Immense, pour être totalement réaliste. Ajoutez à ça la grosse partie qui manquait à sa tête, et vous étiez partis pour trois semaines de cauchemars.

Mais encore, ça, ce n'était rien. J'avais mis le masque à temps, et il ne s'était pas approché comme les autres pour m'inspecter, et repartir. Non, à la place de ça, il avait décidé d'élire domicile dans mon bureau, juste là, à côté du porte-manteau, et maintenant, il ne bougeait plus. Comme un porte-manteau, tiens.

Sauf que j'avais besoin qu'il bouge. Lorsqu'il était entré, je n'avais pas remonté la boîte à musique depuis un moment déjà, et là, je l'entendais s'affoler, allant de plus en plus vite, à un rythme qui égalait les battements effrénés de mon cœur, qui commençait à ne plus supporter tout ça. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, la panique me prenait lentement, traitresse. J'avais bien essayé de remonter la boîte à musique sans la regarder, mais impossible, avec ce masque à la con.

Je commençais à trembler dangereusement, au fur et à mesure que la musique ralentissait, doucement, lentement. Connasse de Marionnette, va.

Allez. La musique ralentit encore. Allez ! Doucement, encore plus lente. Bonnie ! Plus que quelques notes, basses, par ci et là, perdues dans la pièce. DEGAGE !

Le robot eut un spasme, leva la tête, et, sans se presser, sortit de la pièce, disparaissant au loin dans la pénombre. Ses pas mécaniques résonnaient dans les couloirs comme un rire moqueur pour moi.

La musique s'était arrêtée. Fini, plus aucune note ne me parvenait. Tout était calme, le silence plombait la salle, oppressant. J'avais enlevé le masque mollement, sans prendre garde à ce qui pourrait venir. J'étais dépitée, tellement que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de vérifier l'état de la boîte à musique via les caméras. C'était évident que Puppet était sorti, et arpentait maintenant les couloirs pour venir décrocher ma tête. Alors quoi, maintenant ? Fallait-il que j'aille me cacher dans les conduits, pour les dix dernières minutes qu'il me restait ? Ou peut-être que la Marionnette était finalement restée dans sa boîte, faute de temps.

Arrêtons de rêver maintenant, il fallait bien moins de dix minutes pour tuer.

J'étais plus que dépitée. Presque, vaincue, abattue. Comme si toute la lutte jusqu'à maintenant n'avait servi à rien. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée, mais je refusais de pleurer. Autant profiter du peu d'amour propre qu'il me restait encore. Tuée par une marionnette, ça te niquait ton amour propre, je te le dis…

Un ricanement, là, dans mon dos. Moqueur. Mesquin. Presque sordide. Seule une sueur froide trahissait mon calme. Parce que je n'étais pas surprise plus que ça. Résignée, plutôt. Je savais bien qu'il finirait par se montrer, mais sincèrement, j'aurais plutôt cru qu'il tenterait de m'arracher le visage, comme lors de la nuit précédente. A sa guise. Mais il était quand même venu rapidement. Avait-il envie de me massacrer à ce point ?

J'eus quand même le reflexe insolent de jeter un coup de lampe devant moi, un à droite, et un à gauche avant de me retourner. Le champ était libre, je m'exécutai, et fis pivoter mon fauteuil. La Marionnette était là, plantée devant moi. Dans les conduits, je n'avais pas bien pu la détailler, faute de lumière et d'espace, mais maintenant, je devais avouer qu'elle était bien plus menaçante que précédemment. Un masque blanc immaculé, frappé d'un sourire mesquin, et d'orbites creux, d'où coulaient deux traînées violacées. Deux ronds rouges sur les joues pour le cliché de la Marionnette flippante, sans oublier les deux points lumineux au fin fond de sa tête, perdus au milieu de ses yeux noirs. Le tout se dressait sur un corps extrêmement fin, aussi noir que je me souvenais d'hier, mais avait une forme bien plus proche d'un humain réduit que Billy. Et maintenant qu'elle était dressée complètement, elle faisait bien presque soixante-dix centimètres. Un pur cauchemar en taille réelle. Doux Jésus…

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais passé une poignée de minutes à le détailler, perdue dans mes pensées, sans que l'autre n'ait eu la bonne idée de bouger pour venir m'arracher les tripes. Par instinct suicidaire, je jetai un œil à l'horloge. 5 h 55. Juste cinq minutes à attendre ? Ah, je pouvais peut-être m'en sortir, finalement…

Je glissai ma main dans ma poche, et ramenai mon regard vers la poupée. Je grimaçai quand mes craintes furent confirmées : plus là. Okay, oublie ça j'avais rien dit, au final. Evidemment qu'il allait bouger pendant que je regardais autre part. Comment j'avais pu penser le contraire ?

Une masse noire passa droit devant mes yeux, tomba sur mes genoux, et tint fermement mon poignet, avant que ma main ne puisse sortir le taser de ma poche. J'écarquillai les yeux en rencontrant ceux de la Marionnette si proche des miens, ma bouche s'ouvrit par réflexe, mais aucun son n'en sortit, les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge nouée.

-Tu penses qu'il me faut plus de cinq minutes pour tuer quelqu'un ?

Heureusement que j'avais le cul posé sur une chaise, sinon, je serais à terre.

Ce. Truc. Parlait ?! Attends, attends… J'avais pas rêvé, ce truc venait bien de me causer ?!

Je devais tirer une tête pas possible, puisqu'il perdit son sourire, l'air blasé de ma réaction, et souffla bruyamment.

-Tu parles d'une idiote. Tu étais plus réactive hier.

Une voix saccadée, stéréo, digne d'un robot qui se respecte, mais tout aussi insupportable que je l'avais imaginée. Ouais, bah je t'emmerde, okay ? J'ai une poupée meurtrière qui parle devant moi ! J'ai mes raisons d'être choquée !

Il sourit à nouveau, et je me figeai en le voyant brandir un taser. Mon taser. Celui qui était supposé être dans ma poche. Maintenant dans sa main. Et qui crépitait. Merde.

La Marionnette planta l'extrémité de l'arme dans mon épaule, me faisant glapir de douleur. Par pur reflexe, je l'envoyai ailleurs d'un revers de bras, mais il se contenta d'esquiver, et de sauter plus loin, à deux mètres de moi.

-Attends, une Marionnette qui parle et qui sait se servir d'un taser… Je suis déjà morte, c'est ça ? fis-je à voix basse, désabusée, plus pour moi-même que pour le concerné.

Le concerné en question sembla soupirer -d'exaspération, sûrement- et répliqua :

-Pas encore. Pas ce soir. Mais si tu as la malchance de laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois encore ma boîte se décharger, alors oui, tu mourras.

Clair, net, précis. Mais évidemment, puisque toute intelligence semblait m'avoir délaissée cette nuit, je me sentis obligée :

-Pourquoi ?

Là, Puppet écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi de ma question. Question qui ne devait pas avoir été posée souvent, vue sa réaction. Il ne trouva rien à y répondre, d'ailleurs, resta muet, taser en main, à me fixer bêtement, pendant que je succombais à l'irrésistible envie de regarder à nouveau l'horloge. 5 h 58. Quand je reposai mon regard sur lui, il était toujours là, cette fois, et grimaçait, amer. De dehors, un bruit de portière me parvint, et je savais que la Marionnette l'avait entendu aussi. C'était bien trop tard pour me tuer, en somme.

-Tu comprendras plus tard, se contenta-t-il de dire, acide, avant de sourire. Si tu survis demain, évidemment.

Il balança le taser contre le mur, le brisant net sur le coup, et me fixa un instant, stoïque. Je me sentis frémir, mais là encore, je ne savais si c'était de plaisir d'avoir survécu à la deuxième nuit, ou si c'était simplement cette poupée qui me filait les jetons.

-Si tu veux un bon conseil, Miss Timbery…

Attends, d'où il connaissait mon nom, lui ?

-Tu ferais bien de ne pas les accepter de n'importe qui, compléta-t-il dans un sourire dément, avant de passer à côté de moi, et de disparaître dans un conduit.

Et pendant ce temps-là, je fixais bêtement le conduit, à essayer de comprendre le sens de ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Oh, et puis merde… J'étais trop fatiguée pour ces conneries.

x.O.X.O.x

Petites explications, parce que je sens que certains vont s'enflammer :

-Five Nights at Freddy's 2 se déroule AVANT le premier jeu, je suis au courant. Mais pour le confort scénaristique, j'ai préféré bidouiller l'histoire comme ça (déjà que mon histoire tient difficilement debout…). Du coup, la théorie des enfants qui possèdent les Animatroniques se plante d'office à la suite, mais j'ai –involontairement- exclu l'hypothèse des Animas détraqués qui veulent encastrer les gardiens de nuit dans les costumes.

-Vincent : les fans reconnaîtront, c'est bien le Purple Guy de Rebornica. Enfin, du moins, je lui ai emprunté le nom, puisque beaucoup l'appellent comme ça, maintenant. (J'en profite, du coup : allez voir ses dessins sur Tumblr, ils sont géniaux)

-Puppet : quitte à choisir entre « Marionnette » et « Puppet », j'ai préféré le second, en matière de nom. Mais c'est aussi parce que c'est un personnage que j'adore, et je ne voulais pas qu'il reste sans nom. Niveau caractère, je le vois râleur, mauvaise, et sarcastique…

Evidemment, en ce qui concerne la théorie : vous n'êtes absolument pas obligés d'y adhérer. Justement, toutes les théories sont bonnes à prendre, mais pas besoin de les démonter pièce par pièce….

Sur ce… Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire ! :)

~Arcéphys


End file.
